The ending to a tough beginning
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: Sequel to ‘The Secrets Within’ the gang are moving into college, what will happen? Is Tim still out there? Will TJ propose? Please RR! COMPLETE!
1. Moving in

Hiya! Thanks for clicking and reading 8)  
  
This is a Sequel to 'The Secrets Within' so this will hold many references to that.  
  
Just to be clear, I DON'T own Recess.  
  
::::::,,,,,POV:::::::: -This means its written in sombodys Point Of View.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::: -This is the end of that persons POV  
  
",,," –This is speech  
  
',,,' -This is thought  
  
~*~ -This is Meanwhile  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -This means another time  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ -This is the start or end of a chapter.  
  
Okay, now you know what my different marks mean!  
  
Chapter 1= Moving in  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
Allot had changed over the years for the gang, Mikey had moved away in the 8th grade. They were now just about to start college, TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, (who'd made up with the gang and apologised to Spinelli) Sammi and Hustler Kid aka HK, we're all moving into their apartment. In the 6th grade summer Vince and Gretchen became a couple. HK, who'd became a close friend of the gang, finally hooked up with Sammi in the 9th grade.  
  
Their apartment they shared was quite small, it only had two rooms, so the girls had one and the guys had the other.  
  
"How come you girls get a bathroom right by your room" asked TJ  
  
"coz you guys love us" said Spinelli giving TJ a quick kiss  
  
"and my parents we're the ones that bought us this apartment" Sammi reminded them smiling.  
  
"AND you know that we would have hogged the bathroom" said Gretchen smiling at the looks of defeat from their boyfriends.  
  
"so what classes are you all taking again?" asked HK  
  
"I'm taking Psychology, Psychiatry and Sociology" Said Spinelli who was studying to become a therapist (A/N: also called a Psychiatrist –which I'm hoping to be!)  
  
"I'm studying many different types of science" said Gretchen who still dreamed of becoming a scientist.  
  
"I'm taking law" said Sammi who wanted to become a Lawyer.  
  
"I'm taking politics" said TJ who still wanted to become the president –or at least mayor.  
  
"and I'm taking all the sports on offer" said Vince proudly  
  
"half of those make business management seem easy" said HK comparing the subject he was taking to that of the others.  
  
The gang had also changed in looks, Spinelli had let her hair grow longer and dumped her dress style for a more fashionable style. Gretchen was still tall and thin, she dressed smartly usually in posh shirts and skirts. Sammi was very similar to Spinelli with her looks and dress style, the only real difference was that she had blonde highlights. TJ now dressed in 'skater' style clothing and had spiked hair, he of course had the perfect build! Vince had grown much taller and had a very athletic build and dressed in mostly sporty clothes. HK had changed allot, he'd dumped his well known coat, he generally spiked his hair and dressed similar to TJ.  
  
"who's cooking" asked Sammi curiously  
  
"well, since this is our first day here we haven't really draw up a schedule" said Gretchen  
  
"guys, I cant cook to save my life" admitted Hustler Kid  
  
"well it looks like chef Vince will have to cook tonight" said Vince walking towards the small kitchen, moments later he called out "guys we haven't got much in so it looks like beans on toast and an omelette"  
  
Rather than words he received disappointed or annoyed moans as replies.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
Well that was the first chapter, this is going to be quite a short fic, probably around 6 chapters.  
  
A big thanks to those who've read 'Heartbreakers' I've answered your reviews on their 8)  
  
Just to let you know that on Thursday I'm going on a mini holiday to see my friend, I'll be back on Sunday night, I don't know if I'll be posting then –but I'll try.  
  
If you like this Please review, keep reading and tell your friends 8) I accept constructive criticism, but please done me to mean, and please don't flame, coz as my GOLDEN RULE goes 'If you cant say anything nice, don't say anything at all' 


	2. Plans

I know it's a small chapter, I'm REALLY sorry, I planed to make it long but irritating circumstances kept me from writing till Late, I'll repost this tomorrow if the chapter has typos, sorry again.  
  
Chapter 2 –Plans.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ, Vince and HK began to decorating the apartment, they'd sent the girls out food shopping so TJ could prepare his surprise for Spinelli.  
  
"TJ, you know what her answer will be" said Vince, who was preparing food in the kitchen.  
  
"I hope she'll give the answer I want, HK start spreading those petals around" said TJ, making sure his friend spread rose petals around the floor. As he did this TJ put scented candles around the room and put roses around the door frame. "We only have a few minuets! Hurry up!"  
  
~*~  
  
"you two are so immature" said Gretchen watching Sammi and Spinelli take it in turns to push each other in the trolley. "we're supposed to be in college now! Your not 6!"  
  
"well we're still little kids at heart" said Spinelli attempting to climb out the trolley, she grabbed Sammi's shoulder for support and the next thing they knew the trolley had came crashing town, grapes, apples, tins, bottles and more began to roll down the isle.  
  
"You guys are gunna get us banned from here!" panicked Gretchen picking up the trolley that had landed on Sammi and Spinelli  
  
"It was Spinelli's fault, I'm not the klutz!" said Sammi standing up and helping Gretchen pick up the scattered shopping.  
  
"Alright –stop complaining" said Spinelli picking up the last few things  
  
"We gotta hurry up –we've only got fifteen minutes" said Gretchen checking her watch  
  
"till what?" asked Spinelli suspiciously  
  
"Uh –I wanted to record Malcolm in the middle" lied Sammi sharing a worried glance with Gretchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay –two minutes! You both gotta get out" ordered TJ  
  
"yea, don't bother saying thank you" muttered Francis  
  
"Thank you! now leave!" said TJ franticly  
  
"chill! We're leaving!" said Vince allowing TJ to push him and HK out of the apartment  
  
~*~  
  
"Spin, you take this bag and the keys up, me and Sammi will take the rest" said Gretchen handing Spinelli a bag and the apartment keys.  
  
"are you sure?" asked Spinelli looking at the eight remaining bags  
  
"we're sure" said Sammi  
  
"if you say so" said Spinelli giving them one last suspicious look and walking into the block of apartments. She finally reached the apartment (which was unfortunately on the top floor of the ten story block) she opened the door to see the room covered in rose petals, the door that had been created into almost an arch, a few candles lighting the room and TJ standing in the middle.  
  
"okay, seriously, whats going on?" she asked looking at TJ  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So whats TJ planning (I'm sure its obvious lol)  
  
I know this isn't up to my usual writing standard, but I'll improve, I promise.  
  
I hope you liked the supermarket thing (the same baisic thing happened to me when shopping for snacks for a sleepover lmao!)  
  
SammyKay: I hope your enjoying it 8) I'm still posting (even if it is 12:30 and I DO have skool 2moz! lol)  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: thanks, yep you and HK are 2geva, hope u liked the shopping scene lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea, I would recommend reading Secrets Within, it is very good (its my fav fic that I've written) I hope you enjoy my fics 8) Caffeine is funny lol!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the first one, I LOVED it –I cried writin it lol!  
  
Please remember my golden rule 8) 


	3. A Proposal

Hiya, I'm sorry for another small chapter, my drama group have decided to leave the scripting and planning for the exam up 2 me (there's only 3 of em –I wish they'd help!)  
  
Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Chapter 3 –A Proposal  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ crossed the room and got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Oh my god" muttered Spinelli staring at TJ dumb formed.  
  
TJ let out a nervous gulp "Will you marry me?"  
  
Spinelli stayed silent for a moment, making sure she heard every word right –and that this wasn't yet another dream.  
  
"Of course I will!" she said kissing TJ (once he'd stood up lol)  
  
"Finally!" said Gretchen walking around the corner.  
  
Spinelli looked at the ring on her figure, she remembered she'd seen in a shop window a few weeks ago. It was 24 chart gold, the Diamond was quite big and glistened in the light.  
  
"wow, its beautiful" Spinelli said looking at the ring and allowing Sammi and Gretchen look at the ring.  
  
"it must have cost loads" said Sammi  
  
"It sure did, that's a very rare Diamond, its only found extremely near to the earths core –that's why it has that extra sparkle" said Gretchen in a scientific tone.  
  
"Oh my god –I love you so much" said Spinelli hugging TJ and letting the tears she'd been holding back fall "you didn't have to spend that much you know"  
  
"I know, I wanted to" said TJ kissing Spinelli  
  
"I've gotta call my mum!" said Spinelli excitedly running across the room and picking up the phone.  
  
She dialled the number  
  
"Ashley" said Mrs Spinelli (she has caller ID) "Please done tell me you're in trouble"  
  
"Not even close! I'm engaged!"  
  
"My pookie's getting married! BOB –GET OUT HERE NOW! ASHLEY'S ENGAGED!" squealed Mrs Spinelli her voice muffled with tears "Oh I'm so happy!"  
  
The called progressed into a detailed story of what happened, they then called the Detweiler's and had a similar convocation all over again.  
  
"you gotta call Mikey" said Sammi  
  
Spinelli put the phone on speaker (A/N: when the whole room can hear)  
  
"Hello?" asked Mikey who sounded like he was eating.  
  
"Hi Mikey –its us" said TJ happily  
  
"Oh TJ! Its wonderful to hear from you!"  
  
"You'll never guess what! –We're engaged" said Spinelli who was still jumping around.  
  
"Oh Joy! That's wonderful" said Mikey happily  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I know it was obvious what would happen but oh well lol!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: lol! and yep –u were rite!  
  
Becky Lucinda: yep he is! Thanks for reading it, don't worry about the review, ff net sux sumtimes  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep, u were rite!  
  
Noelle: yea, I always figured TJ wud be da romantic type 8)  
  
Gillian: Thanks 4 readin, I hope your enjoyin it 


	4. Planning

I'm so sorry about the size, but I've just found out summint and its tearing me up. I gotta make the hardest decision of my life, that all I'm gunna say –trust me, u don't wanna know it.  
  
Chapter 4 –Planning  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"I'm so glad your parents are back together" said Gretchen looking at Spinelli  
  
"Me too" agreed Spinelli.  
  
Upon finding out what happened to the two women Bob Spinelli came back to help and although it took a while the two adults did finally get their relationship back on the right tracks, although it isn't as strong as it previously was.  
  
"so when do you wanna set the date?" asked TJ pulling Spinelli onto his lap and nicking some food from her plate.  
  
"26th of may?" asked Spinelli (A/N: There's a connection!)  
  
"sure" said TJ smiling  
  
"that's a great date –its late spring early summer sort of time" said Sammi  
  
"that's why I chose it" replied Spinelli  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
I am sorry, I swear I'll try and get back to normal soon, but ff writin isn't even takin my mind off this problem.  
  
Gillian: thanks 8)  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: yea, aw well, we'll have to have imaginary TJ's! lol, lets hope he will, yea they are 8)  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea, she is, 8)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yep, well done 8)  
  
SammyKay: glad u aint mad, I managed 2 update! If you need ne help sortin ur ff just let me know 


	5. Prewedding Perpetrations

Sorry about not posting yesterday –here's a long chappie 2 make up for my lack of good posting.  
  
Chapter 5 –Pre-wedding Perpetrations  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Only a short time after TJ's proposal and they were both already feeling the strain.  
  
"Have you made a choice on our honeymoon destination?" asked TJ  
  
"Bermuda looks nice" said Spinelli flicking through a brochure of Bermuda "and some are beautiful but really cheap too, AND I've always wanted to go"  
  
"okay, Bermuda it is" confirmed TJ smiling  
  
"Spinelli we've got to get to the wedding dress shop right now! We've got an appointment to look for dresses and that, in just ten minutes" cried Gretchen in a stressed manor.  
  
"and I thought I was the one having pre-marital stress" whispered Spinelli to TJ letting out a small laugh, she then turned to Gretchen "Okay, I'm coming. Bye Teej" she gave TJ a quick kiss and left with Gretchen.  
  
:::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::  
  
Spinelli arrived at the dress shop with Gretchen and Becky.  
  
"Uh! where are they?" complained Spinelli in a stressed manor, peering around the crowds for her cousin, Sophie and 5 year old little sister Daisy (A/N: did I surprise ya?)  
  
"I'm here, chill out" said Sophie coming around the corner, she was a few inches taller than Spinelli, she was thin, had several Brest implants, green eyes and long blonde straight hair that reached the bottom of her back. She was wearing rather tight jeans and a mini top –which she generally always wore.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes at screamed inwardly at her cousins usual stuck- up, pompous and bitchy attitude, she smiled a fake smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it" lied Spinelli gritting her teeth, Her family had insisted that 17 year old Sophie Morningbank, the girl that had always been a stuck up little bitch, should join the wedding, Spinelli had been guilt tripped into accepting. She had only accepted because she wanted more than two bridesmaids and was constantly remanding that Sophie had fallen pregnant and gotten a abortion 6 times already.  
  
'it's the stupid bitch shouldn't screw every guy she comes across' thought Spinelli 'she doesn't even care about the six lives she's terminated'  
  
"Hello, I'm Gretchen Grundler" said Gretchen politely holding out her hand  
  
Sophie looked Gretchen up and down a obvious purely disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sophie Morningbank" she said in a sweetly sarcastic voice shaking Gretchen's hand.  
  
"Oh Sophie dear, how are you doing" said Flo walking along carrying 5 year old Daisy. Daisy was similar in looks to Spinelli, she had the dark hair, she was small and thin, the only really difference was here eyes which were an amazing shade of blue. Flo put Daisy down and hugged Sophie  
  
"Hello Daisy" said Sophie looking down on Daisy with a 'little-kids-love- me' look on her face  
  
"You smell AND have cooties" said Daisy kicking Sophie strongly in the shin, her 'Spinelli' nature showing though.  
  
"That kid hates everyone" whispered Sophie to Becky, just as she said this though, she was truly proved wrong.  
  
"Ashley!" said Daisy stretching up her arms so Spinelli could pick her up.  
  
"can you remember what I want you to call me?" asked Spinelli softly, picking up Daisy.  
  
A slight look of concentration fell upon Daisy's face and it then lit up in remembrance.  
  
"Spin" she said proudly smiling "Can you come back home? I miss you, I need more fighting lessons coz I want to be just like you"  
  
At the words 'Fighting Lessons' Flo frowned deeply.  
  
"I cant more back sweetie" said Spinelli before whispering "I'll give you more lessons soon"  
  
Daisy stayed silent with a mixture of excitement and disappointment not really knowing how to react.  
  
"Thank you for letting me be flower girl" said She hugging Spinelli  
  
"you're welcome" said Spinelli then remembering the reason for the gathering "we better get in, we're already late"  
  
"Bye Pookie, Bye Bunnykins" said Flo waving goodbye to her daughter.  
  
"Finally" muttered Sophie pushing her way inside.  
  
"BITCH!" screamed Daisy after her, getting a shocked look from Spinelli "what? Its what my kindergarten teacher calls me AND they always say it on TV.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Feel free to hate Sophie 8)  
  
Thanks for your reviews, sadly I didn't get them coz of ff net –it wouldn't let me post yesterday! 


	6. Jealousy

FF NET IS UP! FINALLY!  
  
I hope it gets sorted –I got like 50 author alerts!  
  
Chapter 6- Jealousy  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\//\\  
  
Spinelli, Gretchen and Sophie walked up the stairs to the apartment (A/N: the lift being broken –I'll always called it a Life even though u call it an Elevator, its just a habit, just so you know)  
  
"Is thins place so cheap it cant afford to fix one insignificant lift?" Sophie moaned leaning forward onto the handrail and looking down at the floors of steps.  
  
'well we didn't invite you' thought Spinelli bitterly, both Spinelli and Gretchen had tried to politely brush Sophie off, but she wouldn't take it –she seemed determined to go back to the apartment.  
  
"It was your choice to come" Spinelli reminded her.  
  
Finally they arrived back at the small apartment.  
  
"Its not very nice is it?" asked Sophie looking around the room.  
  
Sammi, HK and TJ walked into the room (Vince being busy in the kitchen) Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw the three people enter the room, she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello, I'm Spinelli's cousin, Sophie" she said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Spin's Fiancé, TJ" replied TJ looking at Sophie wandering why Spinelli criticised this girl so much –she didn't seem like a bitch.  
  
"I'm HK, Spin's friend and Sammi's boyfriend" he said putting his arm around Sammi  
  
"and I'm her other best friend, Sammi" said Sammi  
  
Sophie smiled at this, Spinelli knew what was running through Sophie's mind and she closed her eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, aren't you involved in the wedding?" asked Sophie innocently, throwing Spinelli a satisfied glance.  
  
"Well" started Spinelli. She wanted Sammi to be Maid of honour, that's why she hadn't invited Sammi to the dress fitting, she had not yet told the others knowing it may spite jealously –especially on Sophie's part. She had made sure Sammi had a late class that day so she wouldn't become suspicious.  
  
"Coz she's not a Bridesmaid" Sophie's smile increased as she said this "and We've just got back from a dress fitting, so how could she POSSIBLY be involved?"  
  
Gretchen looked at Spinelli with interest, she'd also been wandering about Sammi's wedding absence. Sammi looked quite confused, she was just going to form a reply when Spinelli spoke up.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to come out, I was wanting Sammi to be maid of honour, I didn't say coz I kewl that there'd be jealousy, maybe not on Gretchen's behalf coz she doesn't get very jealous, but yours Sophie." As Spinelli said this she shot a heated glance towards Sophie.  
  
"you want me to be maid of honour?" asked Sammi with wide eyes  
  
"course" said Spinelli smiling and giving Sammi a quick hug.  
  
As they said this Sophie's face was twisted in Jealousy, she was trying to form a reply why keeping her innocent reputation that she was forming.  
  
"don't worry" said Gretchen truthfully "I'm okay as long as I'm involved in the wedding"  
  
"oh yea, me two" lied Sophie but although she attempted to hide her jealous it could be seen when closely looked at "but its getting late, I better go, I just really wanted to meet you all"  
  
Sophie smiled, gave a quick goodbye and left.  
  
"I HATE her!" said Spinelli angrily  
  
"what makes you hate her so much?" asked TJ sitting on the sofa and pulling Spinelli onto his lap.  
  
"she's faking it, you should have seen the way she acted today –for example the way she looked at Gretch when she introduced herself. Just then, she tried to stir it up over Sammi –AND I saw the way she looked at you" said Spinelli the anger for her cousin showing in her voice.  
  
"She didn't seen too bad" said TJ reasonably "she didn't know about the wedding, she was only asking, I really don't think she meant anything about it"  
  
"YOU DON'T THINK SHE MEANT ANYTHING?!" shouted Spinelli jumping up angrily.  
  
TJ was taken aback by her outburst –it wasn't the reaction he expected.  
  
"well, no" started TJ  
  
"THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T TRUST WHAT I SAY! I'VE JUST TOLD YOU WHAT SHE'S LIKE!" shouted Spinelli the anger filling her eyes.  
  
"course I trust you" stared TJ, but he was once again cut off by Spinelli's anger.  
  
"WELL THEN SHOW IT! I'm outa here." Spinelli stormed angrily from the room.  
  
TJ glanced at his four friend who had watched the argument.  
  
"She's in a bad mood" he said giving himself a mental note.  
  
"mind you, its probably marked on her calendar" said Vince trying to lighten the mood.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\//\\  
  
I hope you liked the Chappie 8)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea she dose, aw well, I may have her hit by a truck at the end!  
  
Becky Lucinda: it went through –ff net sux at da mo, yea –Sophie sux (maybe you'll all kill her at the end of the fic) I'm glad you like Daisy, she is my fav created character! She totally Spinelli like coz she is a Spinelli –she's inherited the personality!  
  
Gillian: yep she dose –I like Daisy 2, she's cool! Yea, Sophie is a lousy killer, well lets hope she dies!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I know what you mean, I walked passed this lil kid (around 6) and he was like 'FUCK YOU' I was like OMG! lol! Although I do admit, I was a hell of a brat when I was younger! Every1 hates Sophie, feel free 2 mentally kill her! Ur cousin's wife sounds like a bitch! (no offence)  
  
If anyone else reviewed, thanks for reading! I didn't get your review –blame ff net. 


	7. Making up, Meals and Grief

Hey, soz bout not posting yesterday, I didn't get home till way after 9 and had a DVD 2 watch (Darkness Falls –its great!)  
  
Chapter 7 –Making up, Meals and Grief  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Shut up Vince" scolded Gretchen "TJ, you know Spinelli hates people for a reason, you know her well enough –so why did you side with that Sophie bitch"  
  
"I wasn't –I was just putting across what I saw"  
  
"TJ! Are you that gullible?! Spin is your fiancé! I think you should say sorry!" said Gretchen angrily  
  
"Gullible?" asked TJ raising an eyebrow  
  
"yes –do you want a definition?" asked Gretchen sarcastically  
  
"I'll apologise to her when she gets back" said TJ not wanting to argue with Gretchen since their relationship was a 'Cory/Angela' type relationship –a fight would strain the other surrounding relationships.  
  
"good" said Gretchen also backing down  
  
"so, do you guys wanna get Chinese take-out?" asked HK  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Spin will want Chicken in Staye sauce" said TJ who knew Spinelli's favourite meal by heart.  
  
Sammi picked up the phone and ordered the meals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later and Spinelli still hadn't returned, the meal was also due to be delivered any moment.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sammi, being the nearest, opened it.  
  
Spinelli walked in  
  
"forgot my key" she muttered walking straight past TJ and into her room –not giving him a glance.  
  
TJ shied and followed her –hoping she wouldn't be that mad that she'd ignore him.  
  
"Baby?" he asked softly walking into the room  
  
"what?" she asked coldly  
  
"come on, you know I'm sorry" he said hugging her from behind  
  
"But-"  
  
"You know that I have gullible tendencies" said TJ softly "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset ya –forgive me? Please?"  
  
Spinelli shied slightly before turning around in his arms and kissing him.  
  
"course I do" TJ smiled at this and kissed her softly.  
  
Their soft kiss soon developed into a passionate one, they were both just getting into it when Gretchen called.  
  
"GUYS –FOOD'S HERE"  
  
Both TJ and Spinelli parted from the kiss reluctantly.  
  
"Food?" asked Spinelli in confusion  
  
"we ordered Chinese. Don't worry" he added seeing the look on her face "you've got chicken in satye sauce, I'm not letting you go hungry"  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli smiling, giving TJ a quick kiss and leaving the room.  
  
They ate the meal talking about TJ and Spinelli's wedding, as well as the stress that was already starting to mount over the toughness of classes.  
  
"I'm generally enjoying it, although I must admit –It took me a while to get a chemical equation, the teacher got it before me" she looked slightly ashamed as she said this.  
  
"no shame Gretch –we're all finding it hard" said Spinelli sympathetically –she knew how bad that must be for Gretchen.  
  
"I WISH hank were still around" she said sadly. Hank, the well known Genius janitor had been killed in a large chemical explosion, He'd taken up a science club and was to late to warn a student over an error.  
  
There was a long silent pause as the gang remembered Hank.  
  
"He Died doing what he loved Gretch" said Vince warmly  
  
"yea, I know, I just miss him is all"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, TJ and Spin have made up, Hank has died! Has Sophie got something planned? What will happen in the run-up to the wedding?  
  
Gillian: yea, she should! Sadly, she's involved! Lets hope she doesn't!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: yep, you are 8) yea, bless TJ, he's still gullible!  
  
Becky Lucinda: lol –Sophie is to much of a slut to take your advise –just think how many STD's she must have *shudders* -just a question, whats up with you and that Lorane bitch?  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: but TJ made it up to her –as he always dose. Lets hope Sophie keels over and dies!  
  
p.s If your trying to insult sum1 I like check your English –actually DON'T, get lost and don't insult nice people.  
  
LORANE: no, actually we like her, so take my advise and LEAVE! I'm not saying thanks for your review, I'm removing it soon, the only other thing I got to say is FUCK YOU! Now piss off! 


	8. Breaking News

Here's another chapter! I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 8 –Breaking News  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
The wedding was drawing dangerously close, they were all feeling the stress.  
  
Spinelli was on the phone trying to book a limo to take her to the wedding.  
  
"LISTEN –DO YOU HAVE A LIMO AVAILABLE OR NOT?!" she screamed  
  
"No –but we do have one the next day" replied the annoying assistant  
  
"GRRRRRRRR!" she screamed hanging up and throwing the phone violently onto the sofa  
  
"PMS Spinelli?" asked Vince  
  
"Pardon?" asked Spinelli abit taken aback by what Vince had just said  
  
"Pre-marital-stress" he said "that's what it means right?"  
  
"uh –sure" said Spinelli looking at Vince and trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang sat on the sofa that night sleepily, all waiting for the movie 'Jeepers Creepers' to start.  
  
"News is first" observed Gretchen looking at the TV Guide  
  
"mmh" muttered Spinelli the only one making a near reply  
  
The news woman came on  
  
"And in today's news, A Suicide at the Townsedge Jail and a fire on a bus" A voice said over while showing a few clips, they friend sat up slightly –out of interest on the suicide.  
  
"Today Mr Tim Belcher was found hung in his sell. After being locked away for sexual and physical assault upon his Step Daughter, the prisoner had around 6 years left but took refuge by hanging himself with Dental Floss. It's been said that Mr Belcher had been receiving abuse from sell mates Vito and Joey Spinelli, both locked up for murder, and both brothers of the Unnamed Abused Step Child" said The News Reader,  
  
Everyone's eyes were now on Spinelli who was sating at the TV open mouthed.  
  
"Oh My God" she muttered  
  
"Spin –Are you okay?" asked TJ putting is arm around her –unsure of what her reaction would be.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Unexpected I know –it was meant to be! I know this fic is going real fast, but there is only so much I can do with it (although I like writing it'll be good when this is done –it's the worst fic I've ever written)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: yea, poor Hank, why could it have not been Sophie?  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: yea, poor Guy –and course TJ apologised he had 2 lol! I agree we both Like Becky Lucinda so that werdo Bitch can go fuck herself! Lol!  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea –poor hank! Lorane sounds like a sad pathetic Bitch from that!  
  
LockDown: yea it is movin 2 fast, but I admit it –it is the worst fic I've written lol! There so much goin on at the mo I seriously don't have time to write long major detailed posts –my other fics are better quality tho. This is a Sequel to 'The Secrets Within' its not essential to read –it just helps. Nice words to that werdo Lorane lol!  
  
Pez: Hey Girl, good to see you got online lol! you have a good point 8)  
  
Gillian: Thanks 8) and I just love the words to Lorane!  
  
LORANE: As you can see, I'm not the only one who is annoyed. Just read the reviews to you! Now, I never Really get sad, or upset. You're going to find out why. Listen. You're going to take that sadness and upset-ness thing you got going and you're going to get pissed off understand? But before you piss off, your gunna read, I don't appreciate having my Fan Fiction used to slam my friends, just because you have a problem with Becky Lucinda it dose not mean you should use OTHER PEOPLES work to do it. As you can see, we like Becky Lucinda, so your fighting a loosing battle. I highly doubt that you were trying to be nice you said 'Oh and yur story is okay I guess' to the people on earth, that is NOT being nice, it is being rude! As for calling me a whore, you don't even know me so I don't know how you can just to that accusation! If you were linking the 'lesbo' comment with the 'Whore' one then you should know that to be technical a whore only sleeps with men and is not lesbian, other wise it would have the broad title prostitute. I like her as she is a nice person and isn't a rude stuck up bitch –unlike YOU! I am a person who likes being nice to my friends maybe you should look the word 'Lesbian' up in the dictionary. Also, your went comment was meant to be a QUESTION, it may be hard for your mind to gather, but questions need to be finished with a Question mark, it looks like this'?' Now I'm going to ask you nicely, GO AWAY! One more thing, It's been put into my attention that you're a complete leach –here's a lesson, people DON'T like leaches –so just return to your street corner. 


	9. Discovery

YAY! I'm back! Fucking ffnet suspended me! I missed ya all  
  
Chapter 9 -Discovery  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"sssssh" hushed Spinelli as another news reader went into a little more detail  
  
"Although both Spinelli's were suspected of the death, neither had any contact with him –both being in their own sells. We know that they'd been taunting him since he'd arrived. Both men will be questioned on their actions towards Mr Belcher but it is said that there is a very low chance of them being found Guilty in anyway" said the reader before doing on to talk about another story.  
  
"Spin?"  
  
"I'm fine –in fact I'm brilliant! I'm happy that stupid Cock it dead! I feel bad for not going to see them" said Spinelli feeling slightly guilty over the loss of contact.  
  
"I'm glad your okay" said TJ warmly "and there's nothing stopping you going to see them now"  
  
"I think I will see them" said Spinelli, she was about to continue when the phone rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie, its me" said Flo taking a worried breath "did you just watch the news?"  
  
"yea –but don't worry, I'm okay. Are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine pookie. I was more worried about you"  
  
"like I said, I'm fine –I just feel sorta guilty about not talking to Joey or Vito. Have you seen them at all?"  
  
"yes sweetie, I started seeing them after the ordeal with Tim, they understand that you don't want to go to the prison"  
  
"you went to see them without telling me?!" asked Spinelli, shocked at her mothers actions  
  
"sorry pookie, I just couldn't take you into that awful place at your young age –and I didn't know how to tell you later, I just don't really want you going in there sweetie"  
  
"what if I wanna go?" asked Spinelli in a sulky voice  
  
"well I really cant stop you"  
  
"Good, coz I'm going –bye" without waiting for a reply Spinelli hung up.  
  
"what was that about?" asked TJ  
  
"She's been visiting Joey and Vito without me, She didn't even tell me –she started after the whole Tim deal!"  
  
"That's unfair" muttered TJ "she should have told you"  
  
"I know –god I hate her for this"  
  
"it dose seem highly unfair" admitted Gretchen "but you mustn't hate your mother"  
  
"she said 'for this' not in general Gretch" said Sammi  
  
"I know that" lied Gretchen looking down  
  
"I'm going to see them both" said Spinelli in a strong willed voice "I gotta see them, They've still got 15 years! They must be miserable"  
  
"what did they do?" asked HK  
  
"They beat up this guy to death, they didn't mean to kill him –but he'd been giving everyone trouble and so they both beat him" said Spinelli  
  
"wow –what did this guy do?" asked Vince  
  
"lodsa things –got his gang to beat up innocent people, beat up innocent teens, mugged people he knew. The worst part is the Fucker got away with it all"  
  
"but Spinelli –he died!" said Gretchen  
  
"yea, exactly, he didn't really suffer for it did he?"  
  
"I see your point" admitted Gretchen quietly.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed your chapter!  
  
LORANE: WTF?! Do you think you're the terminator? You could at least use your own words! If you do anything to Becky Lucinda I'm sure you'll get somthinG bad happen 2 u, coz what goes around comes around. She had a good reason to attack you there, maybe if you wernt such a stupid bitch then that wouldn't of happened! WTF –Y would I worry about you?! YOU FORGIVE ME? YOU'RE INSANE! I'VE DONE NOTHING THAT WASN'T DESERVED FOR YOU!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Yea lol! glad you liked that chappie! Yea, I've had this planned from the start, I reckon it's a pretty good twist 8) yea lol, don't ask where that came from. Yea lets hope they can  
  
SammyKay: Its funny replying to her tho lol! Thanks, glad you like it, dun worry I aint mad, I hope your ok now 8)  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I think the chap gave u ur answer, but for the record, he did hang himself, yea I feel sorry for Spin 8)  
  
LockDown: yea, I know if a bad fic for me, its kinda hard 2 work with, but the fics I have planned for later are gunna be far better. You made some good point 2 Lorane –thanks 8) I aint gunna kill ya don't worry  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea, I'm hoping it wasn't her, it may just be a co- incidence, but it's a very big 1. don't worry, it aint your fault, you cant control that bitch. I hope you liked the chappie 8)  
  
angel9220042004: thanks, I'm glad you like it! Yea, Lorane is, but aw well, she'll get what she deserves in life, thanks for r/r 8) 


	10. A Prison Visit

Wow! I'm finally back! Actually I was back yesterday but it took me all night to catch up on all the fic's I read!  
  
I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF REPOSTING 'THE SECRETS WITHIN' BUT I THINK THERE ARE WAY TO MANY OF THAT TYPE OF FIC NOW, ITS BECOMING A JOKE! –The ones by angel9220042004 are gr8 tho.  
  
Thanks to Sammi for putting up my Authors note. Lil, I ended up having to go to the library asking her to put it up 4 me 8)  
  
Anyways, I'm sorry for my lack of posting, but it was reasons beyond my control.  
  
I don't know to much about Joey and Vito, so I hope this is okay! Anyway, I've blabbed 4 long enough, on with the chappie!  
  
Chapter 10 –A Prison Visit  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Ready to go Spin?" asked TJ, Spinelli had asked TJ to come along for support, she wasn't to proud to admit it, but she was nervous.  
  
"Yea, I guess" she said leaving the apartment with TJ, he'd agreed to drive, Spinelli knew she'd be very distracted and thought it best not to drive.  
  
"Are you okay Spin?" asked TJ once they'd been driving for a few minutes.  
  
"Not really, what if the don't recognise me? What if they tell me to leave coz their waiting for someone, I mean its okay for me –their pictures have been shown on TV, wait, what if they look different?!" said Spinelli getting more nervous.  
  
"I'm sure they will recognise you, and you will recognise them, the pictures were recent, stop worrying Spin, its gunna go great" said TJ trying to calm her down.  
  
Finally they arrived at the prison, (A/N: Okay, I've never been in a prison, in any case they're probably different in America, so I'm sorry if I get this wrong) it was dark, gloomy, and had ALLOT of security.  
  
"Oh my god, its horrible here" whispered Spinelli, she looked around as a officer led them towards the meeting room.  
  
"Here we are" he said opening the door. Spinelli was shocked at the sights she saw.  
  
The room was very small, its had glass dividing the visitor and prisoner, behind Joey and Vito there was five police officers, watching their every move.  
  
Joey and Vito were a different sight, they looked relatively healthy in the photo's. Both had been doing weights so they were very well built –as expected.  
  
Vito, the older of the two, had a near clean shaven head, dark eyes which ran in the family. He had large dark bags under his eyes and pale and blotchy skin.  
  
Joey, only two years younger, had a crew cut (A/N: Like Gus' hair) and a similar complexion the Vito –the only difference being his large black eye.  
  
Spinelli walked over slowly, TJ a step behind her.  
  
"Hi" said Spinelli smiling, although she hid it very well, TJ could see she was nervous.  
  
"Hey Sis" said Joey smiling.  
  
"Good to see ya, glad you can come visit" said Joey.  
  
"I uh-" started Spinelli uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't worry Spin" said Joey "we know you didn't wanna come in coz of that dick"  
  
Meanwhile, TJ sat silently, watching the conversation unveil.  
  
"TJ, I've heard you've been taking care of my little sis" said Vito proudly, eyeing the ring on Spinelli's finger.  
  
TJ was a little taken aback, been spoken to, but nevertheless he replied happily.  
  
"Yep, been doing my best"  
  
"Well she's always liked you more than either of us" said Joey good naturedly.  
  
Spinelli blushed and shifted uncomfortably, knowing it was true but wishing it wasn't so noticeable.  
  
"But I'm glad she likes someone like TJ, I swear I'd go insane if it were that Mikey dude, he always seemed a little gay to me" said Vito "There aint no one better to look after my Sis"  
  
"How'd you get the black eye?" asked TJ curiously  
  
"Fight" replied Joey simply "With a friend of Tim's, he came off worse, Dude's still in hospital, he's gunna live tho, sadly"  
  
"well at least Tim is dead" said Spinelli smiling.  
  
"yea, took the easy way out tho didn't he?"  
  
They continued to discus nearly every topic imaginable, the bong between the four had become very close, TJ now had a near brotherly bond with them, the bong between Spinelli had been fully restored and was already stronger than it previously was.  
  
"I don't know why I was nervous" admitted Spinelli as they drove away –she was driving this time.  
  
"I told you it would be" said TJ happily.  
  
Both TJ and Spinelli had been taken aback by their natures, to look at them, or even think of how they live, it was hard to think they'd be so happy.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Becky Lucinda: Well I think you were right to do what you did, she sounds like she deserved it.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: I hope ya enjoyed the meeting of Spin + her bro's.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: that 'finally being able to post didn't last long did it? lol! yea, it was really hard 2 write this coz I knew funning about it!  
  
LockDown: well its prob confuzin coz your tired –plus its written by a blonde AND its prob easier if uve read the secrets within stretching a bit long? Huh? –u gotta remember I'm stupid! Lets hope Fred inherits your brains!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: I'd like to repost it, but like I said above –its seriously over used and it just pisses everyone off, maybe when the plot isn't so over used, then I'll post it! I did actually make sure I didn't violate rules, it put lodsa effort into that.  
  
BE NICE WHEN REVIEWING! 


	11. The Wedding runup

Okay, this chapter isn't one of my best, its basically to bring ya up to the wedding. I know it aint my best, but this fic aint really my best, anyways, even tho I feel it aint good, I really hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 11- The Wedding run-up  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\//\\//\\  
  
The last few months had passed, and now, it was just two short days to the wedding. Everyone was feeling the stress, especially TJ and Spinelli who both had to also suffer with nerves.  
  
TJ sat on his bed trying to perfect his Vow's for the wedding.  
  
"In just two short nights, it'll be your honeymoon" pointed out Vince smiling widely "I bet you're gunna enjoy it! –TJ's gunna finally get laid!"  
  
TJ let out an aggravated moan, trust Vince to point this out! Of course the subject was on his mind, but after Spinelli's hard time with her step dad –did she want to? He didn't want to ask her, If she didn't want to she'd be upset about pressure, or if she did she'd also be mad for bringing up memories she was constantly trying to forget!  
  
"I'm guessing it hasn't come up then" said Vince observantly.  
  
"Obviously not, how the fuck can I bring it up tho?" asked TJ who was obviously very annoyed.  
  
"Just ask her, you know, you're good at using the right words" said Vince  
  
"So I ask her without looking perverted, that's so easy" muttered TJ sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Spinelli and Sammi sat in their room quietly –Spinelli trying to prefect her vows and Sammi checking over her speech.  
  
"Where's Gretch?" asked Spinelli curiously.  
  
"I dunno, she's out somewhere with HK, its really weird, he asked if you could come first, I told him you had to sort your vows, so he asked Gretchen to go with him –Its lucky I'm so trusting or I'd think he was cheating on me!"  
  
"Naw, he would never –he's cad a crush on you since he first saw you! remember after the break up? He ANYWAYS gave you flowers" said Spinelli smiling as she remembered how Sammi wound constantly receive flowers.  
  
"What do you think he's doing then?"  
  
Spinelli hid a smile, she did have a suspicion, but Sammi was clueless over what was planned.  
  
"Probably helping with the wedding" lied Spinelli.  
  
"Good point, I'm going to get a drink –you want one?"  
  
"Yea –Bottle of water, thanks"  
  
"Kay" said Sammi, she opened the door to see TJ standing there, obviously about to knock.  
  
"Uh" he started "I'm gunna talk to Spin for a while"  
  
"Kay, don't take too long" said Sammi leaving the room.  
  
"looking forward too Bermuda?"  
  
"Course! But I still gotta pack" said Spinelli, sensing that TJ hadn't come to ask that –she could see that he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Me too, its gunna be really nice weather, the Resort and hotel are nice as well"  
  
"Yea, they'll look beautiful, I cant wait!"  
  
"Uh Spin?" started TJ deciding to ask the question that was driving him insane.  
  
"Are we erm, gunna –um" 'greeeeat' mocked the voice in his head 'get tongue tied just now! She's gunna think your real classy'  
  
"Course" she said making the conversation easy for him "Its lucky I didn't play stupid you know"  
  
TJ laughed nervously "Yea, it was bad enough trying to ask, I thought you were gunna either yell or get really upset"  
  
Once TJ had made his comment he mentally slapped himself –it really was something that would be said in a teen comedy.  
  
"Not when you're this nice I wouldn't. Mind you =you're always nice too me" said Spinelli walking over to him and Kissing him, neither Spinelli or TJ noticed a book from the bed until Sammi shouted from the other room.  
  
"Come on guys, don't do anything that's meant for the honeymoon!"  
  
Spinelli broke apart laughing slightly.  
  
"We aint"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\//\\//\\  
  
Well there it was!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esquire: Glad you liked it, while we're on the subject how is little aiden? Fred's doin good, getting big, eatin –oh yea and he bites me! Lol poor Jon, oh by the way, u gotta come 2 the UK coz he aint gunna wanna country hopp or swim when they decide to come! Lol! –and he likes me more than you so u gotta travel!  
  
Blanche Deveroax: Thanks for readin, this chappie was probably the closest to anything dirty –coz dis is a PG-13, I do have an R rated fic tho lol! neways, I really hope ya enjoyed this chappie 8) 


	12. Spinelli’s POV

Okay its like 4:30 am here! I'm so tired, I've checked this long post ova, I may have missed some tho –sorry!  
  
I HAD 2 GO HOSPITAL WITH MY MUM COZ SHE HURT HER ARM!!!  
  
Chapter 12 –Spinelli's POV  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Spinelli awoke to tha alarm clock bleeping loudly. She was sharing the apartment with Sammi, Gretchen, Sophie and Daisy. Meanwhile TJ, Vince and HK had rented a room at a hotel and Becky planned to meet them at the wedding.  
  
Spinelli leaned over and switched off the alarm clock.  
  
"Are you guys up?" she asked Daisy, Sammi and Gretchen who where also in the room –Sophie had insisted on having her own room.  
  
They all formed somewhat of a reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Finally Spinelli was ready, her dress was strapless, made of pure white silk, at the top is had a diamond lining. Meanwhile the bridesmaid dresses are a silver with a tint of lilac and a small sleeve that just covered their shoulders. While Daisy's dress was more of a metallic lilac.  
  
Spinelli's hair was down, she was wearing a silver type crown with a veil attached. Gretchen, Sammi and Sophie all had their hair down with a crown similar to Spinelli's –just without the veil. Lastly, Daisy, like the others, had her hair down with a head bard with colourful flowers on.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" asked Spinelli looking at the clock "The wedding is at 11:30, its 11:00 now, so we have 30 minutes to get there"  
  
Everyone agreed and they left the apartment.  
  
"Come on, they fixed the lift again the other day, there's no way I can walk down all then stairs!" said Spinelli.  
  
Daisy pressed the button and the lift doors soon opened, they all walked in.  
  
"Which button?" asked Daisy looking at the amount of different buttons.  
  
"The one with a G on" answered Spinelli.  
  
First Daisy pushed the 'G' but after a few moments of eyeing the amount of buttons she ran her hands down, pressing every one. The lift made a crunching sound, then with a large jolt, causing them all to fall over, the lift stopped.  
  
Spinelli quickly scrambled up and pressed the button to open the doors, unfortunately, all the lift did was make a loud screeching noise.  
  
"Oh no! This cant be fucking happening!" cried Spinelli angrily.  
  
"That would be because we are in the middle of two floors" said Gretchen.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Daisy  
  
"We're stuck" said Spinelli angrily.  
  
"STUCK?!" Screamed Daisy "NO! WE'RE GUNNA DIE!"  
  
Spinelli picked up Daisy in efforts to calm her from the tantrum that was about to come.  
  
"I told you this place was fucking cheap" complained Sophie.  
  
"You" said Spinelli looking at Sophie "shut up. Now, dose anyone have a phone?"  
  
Everyone replied 'No'  
  
"What about the help-" started Gretchen, before the power cut out and they were plunged into darkness, she finished her sentence –although it was not useless "button"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Daisy who jumped from Spinelli's arms and began screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET ME OUT! TURN ON THE LIGHTS NOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE SHUT HER THE FUCK UP?!" Yelled Sophie over the noise Daisy was making.  
  
"It wont be any good" said Spinelli knowing the tantrum's her sister threw –just like she did when she was Daisy's age.  
  
"This is all you do" said Sophie feeling her way over to Daisy "OW!"  
  
Daisy's flying fists collided with Sophie's eyes, now Daisy continued to scream –only louder.  
  
"Told you" muttered Spinelli  
  
The seconds turned into minuets, and the Minuets rolled by as Daisy continued to scream. Then, suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"Finally!" said Sophie.  
  
"I don't feel well" said Daisy sadly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine" said Sophie in a patronising tone, little did she know how wrong she was. Moment after she said this, there came the sound of Daisy being sick. "well thats just great!"  
  
"Daisy?" Asked Spinelli gently "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel better, but I want my Tigger teddy" she said starting to cry quietly.  
  
"Come here sweetie" said Spinelli picking Daisy up and hugging her.  
  
More time rolled by, Daisy had fallen asleep in Spinelli's arms and the lift had began to smell.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Sammi  
  
"Yea, she's asleep" said Spinelli in a quieter tone.  
  
"What do you think the time is?" asked Gretchen  
  
"Dunno, Daisy's wearing a light up watch, can one of you check it?"  
  
"I will" said Sammi, after a few moments, she found Daisy's wrist and pressed the button "Oh shit, its just gone 12:30"  
  
"Oh no –TJ's gunna think I stood him up!" said Spinelli, starting to cry slightly. "I cant believe I'm missing my wedding"  
  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Sophie.  
  
"Its aright Spin" said Sammi softly hugging her –and trying not to wake daisy at the same time.  
  
"Yea, it'll work out" said Gretchen coming to her other side and hugging her.  
  
"If you wanna get out then why don't you wake up that fucking brat and get her to shout for help?" asked Sophie coldly.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, that's a good idea" said Spinelli "Daisy?"  
  
"What?" moaned Daisy sleepily.  
  
"We're still stuck, we need you to help us shout out for help" said Spinelli  
  
"Okay" said Daisy allowing herself to be put down.  
  
After about 10 minuets of shouting, finally, somebody from the lower floor heard them.  
  
"We're Stuck in the lift, can you call someone to get us out? AND QUICKLY!" said Spinelli loudly, annoyed that she was already late for her wedding.  
  
"Okay, I'll call somebody right now!" came the reply.  
  
Finally at about 1:00 they heard the sound of people –apparently coming to help.  
  
"Hello, Are you all okay in there?" called a man.  
  
"No! The little Brat's been sick" replied Sophie angrily.  
  
"Okay, is there any where you need to be?"  
  
"Yea! I'm an hour and a half late for my wedding!" said Spinelli sounding extremely stressed. Not only was she late, but she also had to keep Daisy calm AND put up with Sophie complaining that she now had a black eye.  
  
"Okay, we're opening the door's to see the position of the lift, please don't attempt to get out"  
  
The doors opened, and they say that there was about three inches space at the bottom and about four at the top.  
  
"Well this is just great!" said Sophie sarcastically.  
  
"Would you shut up?! Snapped Spinelli.  
  
"Okay, just relax, we will have you out as soon as possible, is there anyone you'd like to call?"  
  
"Yes! I really need to call my Fiancé" said Spinelli.  
  
The man slid the phone through the bottom of the lift. Spinelli picked it up and dialled, she waited a moment and...  
  
"NO! Its switched off!" cried Spinelli.  
  
They tired to ring Vince and HK's mobiles, but neither answered.  
  
"Dose anyone remember any other numbers?" asked Spinelli after trying to call her parents home "I've called all the ones I can remember"  
  
"Nop" said Gretchen  
  
"We've called the only ones I know" said Sammi  
  
"I do!" said Daisy proudly "One, Two, Three" she continued to count happily.  
  
"God, I wish I could remember Becky's number, she's probably at the church right now!"  
  
Spinelli passed the phone back through, sighing in defeat, she could see a crowd of people gathering –watching with interest.  
  
"We are bringing in technical support, we will have you out shortly"  
  
"Yea, in other words –it'll be forever" muttered Spinelli.  
  
Finally, about 30 Minuets later, the workers had managed to lower the lift enough for them to get out. As they all climbed out the people watching began to cheer.  
  
"How are we gunna get there?" asked Spinelli.  
  
"Well that's not a problem" replied one of the technical support guys "I'll take you in my helicopter, my name's Fred by the way"  
  
After an introduction, they walked outside to see a helicopter, and in Spinelli's opinion it really didn't look fit to be flying.  
  
"Uh –is this safe?" asked Spinelli.  
  
"Course, old crash is reliable! Served us for nearly 20 years!"  
  
"Crash?" asked Spinelli, not liking the name.  
  
They climbed in and allowed themselves to be flown to the church, in the very old and dangerous sounding helicopter.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Wow! A drama filled chappie! Will TJ still be at the wedding? Will he be mad if he is there?  
  
Becky Lucinda: yea, I remember writin back *shrugs* I probably accidentally deleted it! I hope u can post soon 8)  
  
Blanche Deveroax: lol, I hope you like me R rated fic, its alrite 8) –I just wanna sleep now lol  
  
spinelli woods esquire: No way am I goin usa! I'm the younger one here, so I cant travel, pregnancy is hard u know, especially one a clumsy idiot like me! He likes me better –he told me when he took me BACK to the cabin last weekend! Anyway, I hope ya liked the chappie!  
  
HOPE YA LIKED THE CHAPPIE! And I hope my can re-read my 'The Secrets Within' fic! –its improved! 


	13. TJ’s POV

Okay sorry for the poor condition of the cap, but I'm really tired.  
  
There's like 2 or 3 chappies left! I'll finish if for Thursday –I'm going away for a week then so I wont leave ya hanging!  
  
Chapter 13 –TJ's POV  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
TJ woke up at around 10:30.  
  
"Is it morning already?" complained Vince.  
  
"Yea –now get up, I don't wanna be late for the wedding" said TJ.  
  
"yea" said HK "Coz that's the brides job to be late!"  
  
Finally, at 11:15, TJ, Vince and HK were ready to go.  
  
"Right, I'm driving" said Vince "and because we're late we'll take the short cut I know!"  
  
TJ silently hoped he wouldn't get them lost, but got onto the car without saying anything.  
  
They'd been driving for a while, when TJ decided to ask the question that was driving him mad.  
  
"Vince, I don't recognise this place, where are we?" TJ looked out at the wood's curiously.  
  
"We'll be there any time now!"  
  
A moment after he said this the was a loud bang from the front of the car and it slowed down and stopped.  
  
"Oh no!" said Vince before trying to start the cars a number of times "No, no, no!"  
  
The three guys climbed out the car all muttering angrily.  
  
"Did anyone bring their phones?" asked HK "I forgot mine"  
  
"me too" said Vince  
  
"well its lucky I have a brain" said TJ taking out his phone "I'm gunna call Spin, its 11:25, she's probably at the church"  
  
TJ tired to call Spinelli's phone 5 times, but she wasn't answering, little did he know that she didn't have her phone, little did he know that meanwhile she was stuck in a lift.  
  
"She wont answer, I'll try one more time" said TJ re-dialling her number "Shit! No signal!"  
  
"You're kidding me?" asked Vince "how are we supposed to call for help?"  
  
"we aint" answered HK "and we've driven along this road for about 15 mins now –and we haven't seen a car! We're going to have to start walking, you know the way, right Vince?"  
  
"Sure do, it aint far at all, a few minuets"  
  
TJ, Vince and HK had been walking for 30 minuets and they hadn't the seen any signs of people.  
  
"could this get any worse?" asked TJ, sadly, just as he said this, he slipped over and landed in the mud. "I had to ask –now I'm covered in mud!"  
  
"Uh guys, I hate to make matters worse, but I don't this was the short cut" said Vince  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted TJ and HK angrily.  
  
"Sorry, look, lets just keep on heading this way, I'm sure town is this way –if not we're bound to come across some sort of civilisation." Said Vince  
  
"That's the best idea, considering that my phone's battery's gone dead" said TJ  
  
Finally, at 12:30, TJ, HK and Vince arrived at the church.  
  
"TJ! Where have you been?" asked Becky "and where is Spinelli?  
  
"The car broke down? –wait Spinelli isn't here?"  
  
"No, We've been trying to call her phone as well, nearly every one has gone, its only Mum, Dad, and Spinelli's parents still here –oh and the Vicar, but he's threatening to leave!"  
  
TJ hurried inside the church, with HK and Vince following.  
  
"TJ dear, there you are!" said Mrs Detweiler hurrying over with her husband.  
  
"TJ –Have you seen Ashley anywhere?" asked Bob walking over with Flo following.  
  
"No" he said then inwardly he thought 'God, I hope she's coming –I hope she's safe.'  
  
After a while, TJ finally managed to convince the Vicar to stay.  
  
"Its 1:30! Where is she?" asked TJ worriedly.  
  
"Yea, I know the bride is supposed to be late, but this is ridicules" said Vince.  
  
"We will give her about 15 minuets" said TJ.  
  
"We'll go out looking for her" said Bob leading Flo from the room.  
  
TJ and the others had been standing outside, and it had just gone 1:45, the Vicar was getting annoyed, and said if Spinelli didn't arrive by 2:00 then he had to leave.  
  
"Isn't that helicopter flying a little low?" asked Becky looking up.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Poor TJ, he had a bad time now, just think how he's feeling now! Will Spin get 2 him in time? Is the helecopter the same one Spinelli's in?  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, poor guy, he must feel so horrible right now. We gotta kill him, he keeps takin up both to that cabin, he obviously know's we're blonde and stupid lol! Well, I'm going to leave aiden 2 harass u!  
  
Becky Lucinda: NAW, HE WOULDN'T BE MAD|! –He'd be hurt b4 he was mad, but you were rite, He'll be hurt if she doesn't end up reaching him! Sure kill Sophie at the end of the fic! Lol Lorane sux!  
  
Blanche Deveroax: Kewl! Glad ya liked it!  
  
TOMORROW I AM CHANGING MY S/N TO 'THE BIG CLIFFY MEANIE' WHAT DO YA THINK? ITS SUITES ME HUH? 


	14. A well awaited wedding

Chapter 14 –A well awaited wedding  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
"Teej! You didn't leave!" shouted Spinelli leaning out the helicopter as it attempted to land.  
  
"Spin?!" shouted TJ in reply, shocked to see his fiancé in a helicopter.  
  
Finally, the helicopter landed, Spinelli jumped out and hurried over to TJ. Daisy hurried over to her mum, who'd just arrived with her husband at that moment and Sammi and Gretchen hurried over to their boyfriends, leaving Sophie standing alone.  
  
"I'm so glad you didn't leave –you wouldn't believe the morning I've had!" said Spinelli  
  
"I can see –why have you been crying?" asked TJ looking at the mascara stains on Spinelli's cheeks.  
  
"We got trapped in the lift. We were there for ages, it was a nightmare. I didn't even thing you were going to be here –I seriously thought we weren't gunna get married!" said Spinelli, her eyes starting to water "wait –why are you covered in mud?"  
  
"Vince decided to take a short cut, it turned out we went the wrong way, then the car broke down, and I ended up falling over"  
  
"So you haven't had it easy either, god, trust our wedding to be the one that falls apart!" said Spinelli laughing "This would have made great TV"  
  
"Well it isn't over yet. You know, for someone who's been stuck in a lift for ages, you still look amazingly beautiful"  
  
"You always know the right thing to say" said Spinelli and kissing TJ.  
  
"Guys! Come on –save it, you're going to be married in a few minuets" shouted Vince.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the jointing of Ashley Funichelo Spinelli and Theodore Jasper Detweiler in holy matrimony"  
  
"Earlier in life, when we were children, I wasn't as faithful to you as I should have been, but its said no relationship is perfect. The start of our's certainly wasn't –nor the start of this wedding, but I hope, like the start of our relationship, this marriage will be just as perfect. Our relationship is already amazing, and I know marriage will just add to our happiness. I love you, and finally this day has arrived, the day I've been waiting for, for months now. I know our marriage is going to be perfect because there is no one else in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with" said TJ, adding the morning's drama into his speech.  
  
Spinelli smiled, and blinked a few times to get rid of the tears that had filled her eyes.  
  
"I owe my life to you, you saved me when my life was nothing, you showed me what I have to live for, and that's something you still do now. You make my life complete, when I was younger, I secretly dreamed of someone that would love me –rescue me, just like in a fairytale. And that's what you did, I love you more than anything, and know that you're a part of me, now we are finally making that official. I love you so much, not only for what you did for me, but for the way you love me in return, the way you treat me, and so many more things. Finally, our wedding day has arrived, and just like in a fairytale, I know we're going to live happily ever after."  
  
"Theodore Jasper Detweiler, do you take Ashley Funichelo Spinelli too be your lawfully wedded wife? in richness and poorness, sickness and health, until death do you part?" said the Vicar.  
  
"I do" said TJ putting the ring onto Spinelli's figure  
  
"Ashley Funichelo Spinelli do you take Theodore Jasper Detweiler to be your lawfully wedded husband? in richness and poorness, sickness and health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do" said Spinelli smiling widely.  
  
"if anyone knows any reason these two people should not marry please speak now" Only the quiet sob's of Gretchen, Sammi, Flo and Mrs Detweiler, followed these words.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\  
  
Awwwwwwww so they got married!  
  
Blanche Deveroax & Becky Lucinda: lol thanks for readin, glad u both liked it 8)  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: make that FIVE babies and us! Lol! 


	15. The ending to a tough beginning

Well here's the last chapter, tomorrow, I'm off for a week, when I get back I'm writing 'goodbye TJ' which will only be short, then, I can FINALLY post 'An Unexpected Romance' (I was gunna call it cabin at the lake) which its gunna be good, I've already written 6 chappies!  
  
Chapter 15 –The ending to a tough beginning  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\/ /\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Finally, they arrived at their 'after party', surprisingly, they'd all managed to call the guests that were supposed to arrive, and they'd all managed to come.  
  
Spinelli was talking to Sammi and Gretchen casually, when Sophie came over.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Spinelli coldly.  
  
"Just letting you know that is day isn't going to end perfectly" she said before walking away.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Sammi  
  
"I bet she's just making it up, she obviously just wants to worry us" said Gretchen.  
  
Meanwhile, TJ was talking to Becky, when Sophie approached him.  
  
"Hi TJ, since we're related now, I think we might as well talk, we don't know each other very well." She said innocently.  
  
"Okay" said TJ feeling suspicious.  
  
After she led him into the deserted hall way, he stopped.  
  
"Uh, why are we going this way? I'm going back in" said TJ turning to leave.  
  
"No you're not" said Sophie pushing against a wall "Come on –you know you want me! Spinelli wont sleep with you any time you wish, I'll sleep with you right now!"  
  
"No, I don't want you" he said pushing her away "And I pity any guy that dose, it'll be an STD waiting to happen" and with that TJ walked away, leaving Sophie in the hall way.  
  
Sophie was about to walk back in, when she saw HK heading her way, she smiled evilly to herself.  
  
"If TJ doesn't want me, he sure will" she whispered.  
  
"What are you doing standing out here alone?" asked HK curiously.  
  
"Nothing" she said, then, in a flash, she'd forced HK into the nearest closet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked once he'd gotten over the shock of her forcefulness.  
  
"Making this the happiest night of your like" she said seductively.  
  
"This so going to be the happiest nights of my life, but its not going to be because of you" he said, leaving the closet.  
  
Sophie, who quickly came to her senses ran out the closet, past HK, and into the main hall. 'Well Vince will want me' she thought, before hurrying over to Vince on the dance floor, shoving Daisy out the way, -who'd been dancing with most people at the party, even if she didn't know them. Daisy stood up, kicked Sophie, and hurried off.  
  
"What the hell was that about?!" asked Vince angrily.  
  
"You want to dance with me, I know you do!" she said forcing herself onto him. "You don't want that geek you're dating, you'd much rather have me –I'm far sexier!" and with that, she kissed him.  
  
"Get away from me!" snapped Vince pushing Sophie away  
  
"I cant believe those three guys would rather have their scum over me!" said Sophie to herself.  
  
Moment later, she saw Gretchen, Spinelli and Sammi walking quickly towards her –by the looks on their face's she knew they knew about her actions. She quickly ran from the room, but when she reached the car park, they caught her, it was lucky really –there were no witnesses, so Sophie couldn't press charges!  
  
"You can go first Gretch" said Sammi  
  
"yea, then the can beat the crap outa her!" said Spinelli.  
  
Gretchen slapped Sophie with all her strength, it was obvious that living with Sammi and Spinelli had paid off for Gretchen's strength.  
  
It was then that Spinelli and Sammi beat up Sophie, leaving her laying on the floor with a broken rib, two VERY black eyes, a bloody nose, and many more injuries.  
  
"Going for out guys –all in one night, that's low, but it really didn't pay off did it?" asked Spinelli.  
  
Spinelli, Gretchen and Sammi walked into the room just in time, for HK to make an announcement.  
  
"I've been dating Sammi since the ninth grade, I've loved her nice she arrived at Third Street, sadly, at first, she was dating Vince –the king of the playground. So you can imagine how happy I felt when they broke up. I've loved her since I can remember, I don't know what I'd do with out her, so I'm hoping the answer to this question will be Yes" he then wanted over to Sammi and got onto one knee "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will!" said Sammi after getting over the shock, she had tears of happiness falling from her eyes –she'd been waiting for this for so long!  
  
HK save Sammi her dream ring, platinum band with heart shaped diamond surrounded by two teardrop diamonds.  
  
Sophie had seen the whole thing, and couldn't be more jealous.  
  
Their lives continued to grow happily since that night, Sammi and HK had a amazing wedding, and Sammi and HK became parents of four children. Spinelli had gotten pregnant a while after her honeymoon and given both to twins, and finally Vince and Gretchen got married, and also lived peacefully. As for Sophie, she's got a large scar over her cheek from Spinelli and Sammi's pounding and ended up married to Randal, fat, and a mother on eight nightmare children.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\/ /\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Well everyone, except for Sophie, had a nice ending!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Yea, their vow's were gr8, they wudn't have bin so gud if it went 4 u 8) Yea, lets hope he dose win da lotto, coz Fred, Jim- Bob and Annita aint gunna come cheap! Neither are your 2, poor guy! Lol, anyone reading this will think I'm a slut!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Glad ya liked it 8) 


End file.
